Episode 7995 (12th November 2012)
Plot Sean runs from the flat horrified. Marcus goes after him and tries to explain but Sean's disgusted by what he's seen and looks at Marcus with hatred. Tina's sad as she breaks the news to Izzy and Gary that the pregnancy test was negative. Tommy's quietly delighted. The Rovers play the Weatherfield Arms in the five-a-side football tournament. The Weatherfield Arms team wins the match and Rob blames Steve for being so unfit. Steve, sick of Rob's jibes, vows to get even. Depressed at being dumped, Jason drinks alone in the Rovers. Tyrone enjoys an evening with Dev and assures Fiz that things are getting better with Kirsty. Sean finds Jason in the Rovers and encourages him to come back home telling him that they need to talk. However, Marcus and Maria arrive and assuming that Sean has already spilt the beans, start trying to defend their situation. Jason's totally bemused until Sean enlightens him, telling him that Marcus and Maria are now an item. Jason, incandescent with rage, launches himself at Marcus and punches him, knocking him to the ground. There's a stunned silence in the pub as everyone is amazed to learn that Marcus is now with Maria. Mandy, aware that it's only her first shift behind the bar, tactfully asks Eileen to take Jason home. The argument continues on the Street as Sean reckons that Marcus doesn't love Maria but just loves the idea of a ready-made family. Marcus insists that he does love Maria. Tyrone returns home to find Kirsty in a good mood. She hugs him tenderly. Sean and Jason both very upset, discuss Marcus and Maria's revelations. Jason breaks down. Marcus and Maria cling to each other, both scared at the havoc they've wreaked. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan (Credited as "Tina McInytre") *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Carole Evans - Debbie Arnold Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and men's toilets *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Football pitch Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean is speechless at the sight of Marcus and Maria kissing; and there is a mixed response to Tina's pregnancy test result. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,900,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes